Oliver Pocher
Oliver Pocher (* 18. Februar 1978 in Hannover) ist ein deutscher Komiker, Musiker, DJ, Unterhaltungskünstler, Moderator und Schauspieler. Biografie Als Sohn von Gerhard Pocher (Finanzbuchhalter) und dessen Frau Jutta (Versicherungskauffrau) wuchs Pocher in Hannover auf1 und schloss nach seiner Schulzeit an der Realschule Isernhagen2 eine Ausbildung bei der Signal Iduna Bauspar AG zum Versicherungskaufmann erfolgreich ab. Während seiner Lehrzeit arbeitete er nebenberuflich bei mehreren Radiosendern sowie als DJ in Diskotheken in Celle und auf Familienfesten. Außerdem trat er in der Comediangruppierung Holla-Bolla und als Warm-Upper bei Birte Karalus auf. Seine Eltern gehörten den Zeugen Jehovas an. Pocher missionierte früher ebenfalls an Haus- und Wohnungstüren und wurde nie aus der Glaubensgemeinschaft ausgeschlossen. Er äußert sich inzwischen kritisch über die Glaubensgemeinschaft, findet aber nicht alle Ansätze schlecht.3 Werdegang im Fernsehen Pocher bei einer Liveschaltung zu Schmidt & Pocher Seinen ersten Fernsehauftritt hatte Pocher am 28. Oktober 1998 in der Nachmittags-Talkshow von Bärbel Schäfer. Mit einer etwa fünfminütigen Nummer versuchte Pocher, das Publikum zum Lachen zu bringen und davon zu überzeugen, dass er das Talent zum Unterhalter beziehungsweise zum Komiker habe. Obwohl das Publikum ihn auspfiff, setzte er seinen Auftritt fort. Danach erklärte er der Moderatorin, dass er definitiv witzig sei und eine erfolgreiche Fernsehkarriere anstrebe. Am 29. September 1999 wurde Pocher während einer Fernsehsendung von Hans Meiser vom Musiksender VIVA für eine einwöchige Gastmoderation der Fernsehsendung Interaktiv ausgewählt und später fest angestellt. Er moderierte dort die Sendungen Chart Surfer, Trash Top 100, Was geht ab, Planet VIVA und zuletzt 2002 seine eigene Sendung Alles Pocher, … oder was?. Ab dem 25. Mai 2002 spielte er außerdem den Fred in der ARD-Fernsehserie Sternenfänger. Von Januar 2003 bis zum 13. April 2006 moderierte er Rent a Pocher auf ProSieben. Im September 2003 gründete Pocher gemeinsam mit Brainpool die Pocher TV GmbH, die seither für seine Vermarktung zuständig war und an der er neben der Raab TV Produktions GmbH ein Drittel der Anteile hielt. Die Gesellschaft wurde 2008 aufgelöst. Am 6. Oktober 2005 gewann Pocher den Musikpreis Comet in der Kategorie Live-Comedy. Im selben Jahr wurde er im Rahmen von Rent a Pocher zum Teamchef der Fußballnationalmannschaft von Sansibar ernannt. Pocher war offizieller WM-Botschafter der Stadt Hannover und wurde im selben Jahr durch seine Werbespots für MediaMarkt einem breiteren Publikum bekannt. Er trat außerdem im Quatsch Comedy Club auf. Vom 3. April 2006 bis zum Beginn der Fußball-Weltmeisterschaft moderierte Pocher die Sendung Pochers WM-Countdown bei ProSieben. Am 28. April erschien seine erste Single mit dem Titel Schwarz und weiß – die offizielle DFB-Fan-Hymne. Am 26. Juli erhielt Pocher eine Rolle in der Verfilmung des Hörspiels Hui Buh. Er spielte dort den jungen, einfältigen Geist eines Fahrstuhlführers aus dem frühen 20. Jahrhundert. In dem Film „Vollidiot“ (basierend auf dem gleichnamigen Roman von Tommy Jaud) spielte er 2007 mit der Figur des Simon Peters seine erste Hauptrolle. Im selben Jahr wechselte er von seinem ursprünglichen Haussender ProSieben zur ARD. Dort präsentierte er ab dem 25. Oktober 2007 mit Harald Schmidt die gemeinsame Late-Night-Show Schmidt & Pocher im Ersten.4 Die ARD kündigte im Dezember 2008 das Ende der gemeinsamen Show für April 2009 an.5 Im Herbst 2009 verließ Pocher die ARD. Am 21. Februar 2009 moderierte Pocher gemeinsam mit Barbara Schöneberger in der Veranstaltungshalle O2 World Berlin die Echoverleihung 2009.6 Bei RTL trat Pocher in der Actionserie Alarm für Cobra 11 in einer Gastrolle auf. Pocher kam beim Publikum gut an und drehte 2010 und 2011 zwei weitere Pilotfilme der Serie. Beim Pilotfilm 2012, ausgestrahlt am 6. September des Jahres, wirkte Pocher letztmals mit, da die von ihm dargestellte Serienfigur Oliver Sturm darin ermordet wurde.7 Am 18. April 2009 hatte Pocher einen Gastauftritt in der sechsten Staffel von Deutschland sucht den Superstar und sang Durch den Monsun der Band Tokio Hotel. Einen Monat später, am 29. Mai, moderierte er die live ausgestrahlte VIVA Comet 2009-Verleihung in der König-Pilsener-Arena. Seine erste eigene Sendung bei Sat.1 lief im Juli 2009 und trug den Titel Sportfreunde Pocher – Alle gegen die Bayern.8 In der Show sollte Pocher verschiedene Hobbyfußballer und Prominente zu einem Team zusammenführen, das am 25. Juli 2009 in der Veltins-Arena gegen den FC Bayern München antrat.9 Von Oktober 2009 bis März 2011 war Oliver Pocher mit seiner eigenen Late-Night-Show wöchentlich jeden Freitag bei Sat.1 zu sehen. In Die Oliver Pocher Show gab es bereits bekannte dramaturgische Elemente sowohl aus Late-Night wie auch von Rent a Pocher. seit September 2009 moderiert Pocher 5 gegen Jauch auf RTL. Von Januar 2013 bis Mai 2014 trat er auf RTL außerdem in seiner eigenen Sendung Alle auf den Kleinen unter der Moderation von Sonja Zietlow in einer mehrstündigen Spielshow gegen eine Gruppe von Kandidaten im Kampf um bis zu 100.000 Euro an.1011 Ab August 2011 übernahm er zusammen mit Jessica Kastrop alle zwei Wochen beim Pay-TV-Sender Sky Deutschland die Moderation der Sportsendung Samstag LIVE!12 und ist seit Januar 2013 Moderator der Morningshow des Radiosenders bigFM. Auf Sat.1 hat er seit Juni 2013 die Moderation der Fernsehshow Mein Mann kann sowie Das Duell – Alle gegen den BVB inne. Im September 2013 moderierte er gemeinsam mit Cindy aus Marzahn das Format Promi Big Brother und war mit ihr Moderator bei der Verleihung des Deutschen Fernsehpreises 2013 Anfang Oktober.13 2014 war er Jurymitglied der Castingshow Die große Chance, die auf ORF eins in Österreich ausgestrahlt wird. Privatleben Von 2002 bis 2004 war Pocher mit Annemarie Warnkross und von 2005 bis 2009 mit Monica Ivancan liiert. Nach der Trennung Mitte 200914 ging er kurz darauf mit Alessandra Meyer-Wölden (Sandy) eine Beziehung ein.15 Sie lebten gemeinsam in Köln und bekamen am 2. Februar 2010 eine Tochter.16 Am 25. September 2010 fand die Eheschließung statt.17 Am 25. September 2011 kamen die Zwillingssöhne des Paares zur Welt.18 Am 11. April 2013 gab das Paar seine bereits zurückliegende Trennung bekannt.1920 Im November 2013 berichteten Medien, dass er mit der Tennisspielerin Sabine Lisicki liiert ist.21 Einen Monat später traten die beiden offiziell als Paar auf.22 Sonstiges Am 30. Mai 2008 beantwortete Pocher bei Wer wird Millionär? als erster Kandidat im Prominentenspecial mit Hilfe des Publikumsjokers die Eine-Million-Euro-Frage richtig,23 nachdem er zugesagt hatte, 100.000 Euro aus eigener Tasche zu spenden, falls er die Millionenfrage falsch beantworten sollte. Die Million spendete er der „Per-Mertesacker-Stiftung“ und der „McDonald’s Kinderhilfe“. Für sein ehrenamtliches Engagement für Kinder – zum Beispiel bei der „Per-Mertesacker-Stiftung“ – erhielt er 2009 von Kinderlachen den Kind-Award. Pocher war beim DEL All-Star Game 2009 als Co-Trainer des Team Europas tätig und kassierte kurz nach seiner eigenen Einwechslung eine zehnminütige Disziplinarstrafe. Skandale * Pocher sorgte im Juli 2005 für einen Skandal, als er in der ZDF-Show Gottschalk & Friends Sängerin Mariah Carey beleidigte und versehentlich mit Wasser bespuckte. Dafür wurde er von einigen Zeitungen und dem Sender scharf kritisiert. Gottschalk selbst blieb gelassen und kommentierte: * Nachdem Pocher während der Wetten, dass..?-Sendung am 22. Januar 2005 einer Zuschauerin eine Schönheitsoperation empfohlen hatte, wurde er von dieser auf Zahlung von Schmerzensgeld in Höhe von 25.000 Euro verklagt. Trotz einer telefonischen Entschuldigung, die er später in einer seiner Sendungen auch öffentlich wiederholte, konnte er den Konflikt nicht außergerichtlich beilegen. Am 11. Januar 2006 wurde Pocher vom Landgericht Hannover zur Zahlung von Schmerzensgeld in Höhe von 6.000 Euro verurteilt. Die zuständige Richterin bezeichnete Pochers Aussage („Du siehst ganz schön alt aus für dein Alter“) als eine „erheblich herabsetzende Äußerung“.24 Pocher setzte die öffentliche Beleidigung im Januar 2008 in der Fernsehsendung Johannes B. Kerner fort, indem er abermals über das Aussehen der Frau lästerte und sich über das Urteil lustig machte. Dafür wurde erneut eine Klage gegen ihn eingereicht. Der Anwalt des Opfers erklärte, die Frau fühle sich gedemütigt und werde in ihrer Funktion als Mitarbeiterin im Außendienst immer wieder darauf angesprochen. Der abschließende Vergleich beinhaltete eine weitere Zahlung von Schmerzensgeld.25 * In Schmidt & Pocher wurde im Oktober 2007 ein Sketch aufgeführt über ein Gerät namens „Nazometer“, das bei problematischen Wörtern bezüglich der deutschen Geschichte von 1933 bis 1945 Alarm schlagen sollte. Schmidt so wie auch Pocher machten sich dann einen Spaß daraus zu sagen, dass man zu Hause einen Gasherd habe und morgens dusche. Clemens Heni wertete dies als sekundären Antisemitismus.26 * Nachdem sich Pocher 2008 für ein Titelblatt der GQ in der exakt selben Art und Weise ablichten ließ wie der amerikanische Komiker und Moderator Stephen Colbert einige Monate zuvor, machte sich Colbert in seiner Sendung über Pocher und das Plagiat lustig und warnte: „Oliver Pocher, you are on notice!“.27 * Im Januar 2009 parodierte Pocher in der Fernsehsendung Schmidt & Pocher den von Tom Cruise in Operation Walküre gespielten Hitler-Attentäter Claus Schenk Graf von Stauffenberg und stieß dabei auf negative Resonanz, woraufhin der Rundfunkrat sich am 27. März mit dem Vorgang beschäftigte.28 * Im Februar 2014 sorgte er mit einem mutmaßlich rassistischen Witz gegenüber Kanye West und Kim Kardashian für einen Eklat auf dem Wiener Opernball.293031 Diskografie → Hauptartikel: Oliver Pocher/Diskografie Single-Chartplatzierungen Filmografie * 2006: 7 Zwerge – Der Wald ist nicht genug * 2006: Hui Buh – Das Schlossgespenst (Kurzauftritt) * 2007: Vollidiot * 2010: Hanni & Nanni * 2012: Frisch gepresst Fernsehfilme * 2013: Der Weihnachtskrieg (Sat.1) Fernsehserien * 2001: Sternenfänger (Das Erste) * 2003: Was nicht passt, wird passend gemacht (ProSieben, 1 Folge) * 2009–2012: Alarm für Cobra 11 – Die Autobahnpolizei (RTL, 4 Folgen) * 2009–2012: Pastewka (Sat.1, 2 Folgen) * 2010: Anna und die Liebe (Sat.1, 1 Folge) Fernsehshows * 1999–2002: Interaktiv (VIVA) * 1999–2000: Was geht ab? (VIVA) * 1999–2000: Planet Viva (VIVA) * 1999–2000: Chartsurfer (VIVA) * 2002: Alles Pocher, … oder was? (VIVA) * 2003–2006: Rent a Pocher (ProSieben) * 2004–2005: Trash Top 100 (VIVA) * 2004–2011: Schillerstraße (Sat.1) * 2006: Pochers WM-Countdown (ProSieben) * 2006: Pocher zu Gast in Deutschland (ProSieben) * 2007: Gameshow-Marathon (ProSieben) * 2007–2009: Schmidt & Pocher (Das Erste) * 2009: Sportfreunde Pocher – Alle gegen die Bayern (Sat.1) * seit 2009: 5 gegen Jauch (RTL) * 2009–2011: Die Oliver Pocher Show (Sat.1) * 2011–2013: Samstag LIVE! (Sky) * 2012: Die RTL Comedy Woche (RTL) * 2013: Alle auf den Kleinen (RTL) * 2013: Mein Mann kann (Sat.1) * 2013: Das Duell – Alle gegen den BVB (Sat.1) * 2013: Promi Big Brother (Sat.1) * 2014: Die große Comedy Chance (ORF eins) Moderation * 1999: Hans Meiser (RTL) * seit 2001: Quatsch Comedy Club (ProSieben) * 2003–2010: Genial daneben – Die Comedy Arena (Sat.1) * 2004: Domian (WDR / 1 Live) * 2005: Durch die Nacht mit … Moritz Bleibtreu und Oliver Pocher (ZDF) * 2005: Gottschalk & Friends (ZDF) * 2005: TV total Stock Car Crash Challenge (ProSieben) * 2005–2008: Frei Schnauze (RTL) * 2008: Wer wird Millionär? (RTL) * 2008: Menschen, Bilder, Emotionen (RTL) * 2008: Waldis EM Studio (Das Erste) * 2008: Stars in der Manege (BR) * 2008: Wer zuletzt lacht…! (Sat.1) * 2009: Deutschland sucht den Superstar (RTL) * 2009: Wetten, dass..? (ZDF) * 2010: Fun Club (RTL II) * 2010: Granaten wie wir (ProSieben) * 2010–2012: Cindy aus Marzahn & Die jungen Wilden (RTL) * 2011: 3 nach 9 (Radio Bremen) * 2011: Inas Nacht (Das Erste) * 2012: Gottschalk Live (Das Erste) * 2012–2013: Markus Lanz (ZDF) * 2012: Jungen gegen Mädchen (RTL) * 2012: VIVA Spezial presents: MTV Movie Awards (VIVA) * 2012: Die Pyramide (ZDF/ZDFneo) * 2012: Stern TV (RTL) * 2012: Doppelpass LIVE (Sport 1) * 2012: Der große Comedy Adventskalender (RTL) * 2012: Die Comedy Show des Jahres (RTL) * 2013: Circus HalliGalli (ProSieben) * 2013: Maybrit Illner (ZDF) * 2012–2013: Hart aber fair (ARD) * 2013: Günther Jauch (ARD) * 2013: Occupy School (Kika) * 2013: Bezaubernde Cindy (Sat.1) * 2013: Typisch deutsch?! – Die Kaya Show (RTL) * 2013: Tigerenten Club (Das Erste) * 2014: Living Room (Joiz) * 2014: Keeping Up with the Kardashians (E!) * 2014: Quizonkel.TV (Das Erste) * 2014: Geht’s noch?! Kayas Woche (RTL) * 2014: Das ist Spitze! (Das Erste) * 2015: Jetzt wird’s schräg (Sat.1) Synchronisation * 2004: Leisure Suit Larry – Magna Cum Laude * 2004: Harold & Kumar * 2006: Urmel aus dem Eis * 2008: Urmel voll in Fahrt Radio Auszeichnungen ; 2004 * Goldener Bravo Otto in der Kategorie „Comedy“ ; 2005 * Goldener Bravo Otto in der Kategorie „Comedy“ * Comet in der Kategorie „Beste Live-Comedy“ * Deutscher Comedypreis für „Beste Comedy-Show“ * Jetix Kids Award in der Kategorie „Coolster TV-Star“ ; 2006 * Goldener Bravo Otto in der Kategorie „Comedy“ * Radio Regenbogen Comedy Award ; 2007 * Goldener Bravo Otto in der Kategorie „Comedy“ ; 2008 * Preis der beleidigten Zuschauer ; 2009 * KIND-Award von Kinderlachen Kategorie:Rapper Kategorie:Produzent